This invention relates to a process for the production of an organic broken-down lignin-cellulose silicate polymer utilizing a water-soluble broken-down cellulose silicate polymer and a substituted organic compound in an aqueous solution which are reacted to produce an organic broken-down lignin-cellulose silicate polymer which may be in the form of a fine precipitated or as an aqueous dispersion.
The products produced by this invention have many commerical uses and may be utilized as molding powder, as coating agents for wood and metal, as films, as fillers, as impregnating agents, as adhesives, as binders, as caulking material, as fibers, as sheets, as casting materials, as putty material and may be further reacted with organic compounds to produce useful resinous products and foams.
An organic broken-down lignin-cellulose silicate polymer is obtained by reacting the following components:
Component (a): Broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose silicate polymer; PA1 Component (b): An organic compound having a substituent which will split off during the reaction; PA1 Component (c): Optionally, a solvent; PA1 Component (d): Optionally, an emulsifying or dispersion agent. PA1 tolylene diisocyanate, PA1 p,p'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate, PA1 phenylene diiocyanate, PA1 m-xylylene diisocyanate, PA1 chlorophenylene diisocyanate, PA1 benzidene diisocyanate, PA1 naphthylene diisocyanate, PA1 decamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 hexamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 pentamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 tetramethylene diisocyanate, PA1 thiodipropyl diisocyanate, PA1 propylene diisocyanate, and PA1 ethylene diisocyanate. PA1 1. Water. PA1 2. Water containing 10% to 70% by weight of an alkali metal silicate, such as sodium and/or potassium silicate. Crude commercial alkali metal silicate may contain other substances, e.g., calcium silicate, magnesium silicate, borates or aluminates and may also be used. The molar ratio of alkali metal oxide to SiO.sub.2 is not critical and may vary within the usual limits, but is preferably between 4 to 1 and 0.2 to 1. PA1 3. Water containing 20% to 50% by weight of ammonium silicate. PA1 4. Water containing 5% to 40% by weight of magnesium oxide in the form of a colloidal dispersion. PA1 5. Alkali metal metasilicate such as sodium metasilicate, potassium metasilicate and commercial dry granular sodium and potassium silicates. Heating is required to start the curing reaction. PA1 6. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of silica sol. PA1 7. Activators (catalysts) which act as curing agents and are added to the polyurethane silicate prepolymer in the amount of 0.001% to 10% by weight. They may be added in water. PA1 (a) Tertiary amines, e.g., triethylamine; tributylamine; N-methyl-morpholine; N,N,N',N'-tetramethylenediamine; 1,4-diazobicyclo-(2,2,2)-octane; N-methyl-N'-dimethylaminoethyl piperazine; N,N-dimethylbenzylamine; bis (N,N-diethylaminoethyl)-adipate; N,N-diethylbenzylamine; pentamethyldiethylenetriamine; N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine; N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-1,3-butanediamine; N,N-dimethyl-beta-phenylethylamine; and 1,2-dimethylimidazole. Suitable tertiary amine activators which contain hydrogen atoms which are reactive with isocyanate groups include, e.g., triethanolamine; triisopanolamine; N,N-dimethylethanolamine; N-methyldiethanolamine; N-ethyldiethanolamine; and their reactive products with alkylene oxides, e.g., propylene oxide and/or ethylene oxide and mixtures thereof. PA1 (b) Organo-metallic compounds, preferably organo-tin compounds such as tin salts of carboxylic acid, e.g., tin acetate, tin octoate, tin ethyl hexoate, and tin laurate and the dialkyl tin salts of carboxylic acids, e.g., dibutyl tin diacetate, dibutyl tin dilaurate, dibutyl tin maleate or diocyl tin diacetate. PA1 (c) Silaamines with carbon-silicon bonds are described, e.g., in British Pat. No. 1,090,589, may also be used as activators, e.g., 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,2-silamorpholine or 1,3-diethylaminoethyl-tetramethyldisiloxane. PA1 (d) Other examples of catalysts which may be used according to the invention, and details of their action are described in Kunststoff-Handbuch, Volume VII, published by Vieweg and Hochtlen, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, 1966, on pages 96 and 102. PA1 8. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of bases which contain nitrogen such as tetraalkyl ammonium hydroxides. PA1 9. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide; alkali metal phenolates such as sodium phenolate or alkali metal alcoholates such as sodium methylate. PA1 10. Water containing sodium polysulfide in the amount of 1% to 10% by weight. PA1 11. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of a water-binding agent, being capable of absorbing water to form a solid or a gel, such as hydraulic cement, synthetic anhydrite, gypsum or burnt lime. PA1 12. Mixtures of the above-named curing agents. PA1 (a) 1 to 95 parts by weight of an organic broken-down lignin-cellulose polymer; PA1 (b) 50 parts by weight of polyisocyanate, polyisocyanate or isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymers; PA1 (c) up to 20% by weight of a foam stabilizer; PA1 (d) up to 50% by weight of a chemically inert blocking agent, boiling within the range of from -25.degree. C. to 80.degree. C.; PA1 (e) up to 10% by weight of an activator; PA1 (f) up to 200 parts by weight of a water-binding agent; PA1 (g) 1 to 95 parts by weight of a polyol; PA1 (h) up to 20% by weight of an emulsifier.